1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of replacing the battery, and more particularly, to an electronic device utilizing a switch mechanism to increase safety of the battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The portable electronic device includes a rechargeable/replaceable battery to increase usage time of the portable electronic device. The battery is detachably disposed inside a casing of the portable electronic device, and a cover is utilized to shelter the battery for preferred aesthetic. Information stored in the portable electronic device may easily lose or damage by accident power failure as assembly of the battery is incorrect. The conventional cover provides basic sheltery function, and is unable to inspect and to remind whether the battery is accurately installed inside the casing. As the battery is electrically connected to a main board of the portable electronic device before the casing is sealed by the cover, the battery is easily short by liquid leakage. Thus, design of a fixing mechanism capable of electrically connecting the battery with the main board under safety mode is an important issued in the related mechanical industry.